Nuestro primer beso
by xFiddlesticks
Summary: [One-shot] Un antiguo recuerdo de la infancia de ambos elegidos, no sean tímidos y dejen sus reviews XD.


**Notas del autor:** Hola a todos, les traigo mi primer Taiora, no es que odie al Sorato pero sinceramente pienso que surgió de la nada, pero bueno, si te gusta el Taiora espero que te guste mi fic, y si no eres fanático de esta pareja al menos espero que te guste leerlo.

Esta historia transcurre aproximadamente 2 años antes de los sucesos de Digimon Adventure, por lo tanto Tai y Sora tienen 9 años.

**PD:** Tanto Digimon como sus personajes no me pertenecen :(.

* * *

**Nuestro primer beso**

_"El destino puede ser curioso, si es que existe, pero lo único cierto es que siempre es uno mismo el que construye su devenir a partir de las decisiones que se toman a lo largo de la vida"._

Taichi Yagami estaba saliendo del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía cuando se encontró con su mejor amiga.

—Hola, Sora.

—Hola, Tai, ¿tienes algo que hacer?.

—Iba al parque, ¿quieres jugar fútbol un rato?— dijo Tai mientras hacía girar su balón de fútbol entre las manos.

—Claro— respondió la aludida con un aire de tristeza apenas perceptible mientras caminaba junto a su amigo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el parque cercano al hogar del castaño hasta que este le comenzó a hablar.

—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó el que luego sería el portador del valor.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Vamos, Sora, soy tu mejor amigo, puedo darme cuenta cuando algo te pasa, pero si no quieres decirme lo entiendo— Sora se quedo viéndolo durante unos instantes pero no dijo nada durante el resto del camino.

Llegaron al parque en el que jugaban casi todos los días. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron jugando fútbol Sora no mostro ni un poco de la tristeza que había tratado de disimular durante el trayecto hacia el parque, luego de que se cansaron fueron a comprar unos helados, él compro uno de naranja y ella uno de chocolate, y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Tai?— dijo mientras se movía para quedar frente a él.

—¿Sí?— dijo el castaño mientras terminaba su helado.

—Estaba triste porque mi padre se va a trabajar lejos, casi nunca está en casa y a veces... creo que no me quiere— dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

—No digas eso, eres su hija, estoy seguro que él te quiere tanto como y...— se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—¿Cómo qué?— preguntó ella mientras se secaba las incipientes lagrimas y miraba con curiosidad a su amigo, pues cada vez estaba más rojo.

—Como... como te quiere tu madre, no creo que deberías poner eso en duda— dijo rápidamente mientras unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a mojar su frente _«¿qué cosas pasan por tu mente Taichi?, ella es tu mejor amiga»_, se decía a sí mismo.

—Ah..., creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al horizonte— ya está atardeciendo y mi mamá se puede preocupar.

—La mía también— dijo mientras se levantaba, pero cuando quiso dar su primer paso para volver a su casa piso uno de sus cordones y se fue de golpe hacia adelante.

Había cerrado los ojos y tratado de amortiguar la caída con sus manos, pero mientras se iba hacia adelante sintió que chocó con algo y luego unas manos tocando su pecho, cuando abrió sus ojos se vio encima de Sora, sus antebrazos estaban apoyados sobre el césped y sus labios estaban rozando los de ella, abrió los ojos como plato, se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— repetía rápidamente a la vez que hacía un gesto de suplica con sus manos.

Sora no dijo nada, se incorporó y sacudió el césped de su ropa.

—No te preocupes, no me has hecho daño— dijo eludiendo olímpicamente a la real causa de las disculpas del castaño.

Caminaron hacia la casa de la pelirroja rodeados de un silencio incomodo hasta que se encontraron el al puerta de esta.

—¿Sora?... ¿estás enojada?— preguntó el castaño con voz titubeante.

Ella se quedó en silencio, por lo que su amigo se puso nervioso.

—No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad...— dijo él mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

—Como ya dije, no te preocupes, sólo fue un accidente— dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro para alivio del castaño.

—Por un momento pensé que no querrías que te hablara nunca más— dijo mientras su habitual animo volvía.

—Que cosas dices, siempre seremos mejores amigos— dijo ella riéndose de lo que acababa de decirle él.

—Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana— dijo Tai a manera de despedida mientras emprendía el camino a su hogar.

Sora se despidió y entro a su hogar.

—¿Cómo fue tu día hija?— preguntó la señora Takenouchi desde la sala de estar.

La pelirroja se quedó callada un tiempo mientras se tocaba sus labios y recordaba lo sucedido, pero su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento, llevaba una gran maleta y un bolso, miró a su hija durante unos momentos con gesto de tristeza y sin saber que decirle, por supuesto que no le gustaba estar siempre lejos de su familia, pero debía trabajar si quería que no les faltase nada, luego dirigió su vista al reloj que estaba en la pared del comedor, Sora se movió de la entrada y él iba a abrir la puerta cuando ella le agarró de una manga.

—Te quiero papá— le dijo con tristeza.

—Y yo las quiero a las dos, nunca lo olvides.

Su madre se acerco hasta donde estaban los dos y le dio un corto pero tierno beso a su esposo, Sora miro hacia otro lado pues siempre se sentía extraña al ver a sus padres besarse.

—Que tengas buen viaje— le dijeron mientras él salía por la puerta.

Luego de que Haruhiko se perdiera de vista, madre e hija se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

—No me respondiste hija— le dijo Toshiko.

—Estuve jugando fútbol con Taichi...— respondió mientras su madre hacia un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, no me gusta que andes corriendo detrás de un balón, ese no es un deporte para niñas.

—Pero a mí me gusta— respondió sin levantar la voz pues no quería que la paz que habían experimentado al despedirse de su padre se desvaneciera.

Luego de esto cambiaron de tema y cenaron de forma amena. Cuando Sora se iba a acostar la curiosidad se apodero de su ser, fue a la habitación de su madre y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

—¿Cómo conociste a papá?— le preguntó un tanto dudosa.

Su madre la quedo mirando durante unos instantes hasta que decidió responderle.

—Éramos amigos en la Preparatoria— miro con nostalgia una antigua fotografía que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y luego soltó una risita— él siempre había sido algo tímido, y más aun cuando yo estaba cerca, un día se apareció frente a la puerta de la casa en la que vivía con una rosa en la mano y me dijo que era la mujer más bella que había conocido y que quería ser más que sólo mi amigo.

Toshiko se quedo mirando la expresión que puso su hija al oír su historia.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— preguntó mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva.

—Por nada— dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—Bueno, vete a dormir, recuerda que tienes clases mañana.

Sora se despidió de su mamá y mientras estaba acostada se puso a pensar en el "beso" que se dio con su amigo, _«¿por qué me siento tan confundida?, ¿es que acaso le gusto? y lo más importante ¿me gusta?, bueno Tai es... ¿lindo?, pero que cosas piensas Sora, él es tu mejor amigo y nada más, lo mejor será ver cómo se comporta él»_, tras decidir que eso sería lo que haría se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras Sora decidía que hacer, cierto castaño se peleaba con sus propios pensamientos.

_«¿Por qué me siento diferente junto a ella?, ¿será eso lo que llaman amor?, seguro son cosas que imagino y...¿si ese tipo de cosas afectan nuestra amistad?, deja de pensar en eso Taichi, ella misma dijo que siempre serian los mejores amigos y Sora no es de las personas que lanzan promesas al aire, aun así lo mejor será actuar como si nada hubiese pasado»,_ luego de esto se durmió.

* * *

**Ya había subido esta historia antes pero la reescribi porque la encontre algo "floja" en lo que respecta a la trama, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva versión.  
**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
